Play With Fire and You're Going to Get Burned
by Monsterchild
Summary: It's been ten years since Rory dropped out of Yale. After having a daughter, her husband dies. When she moves back to Stars Hollow, someone she hasnt seen in a while shows up. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Play With Fire and You're Going to Get Burned 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 1: Sweet Songs of Sorrow

Rory sat in the front pew silently. She had tears streaming down her face. The right side of her face was purple and bruised, as if she had been hurt. She had no idea what to think about this.

Lane clutched her hand tightly. "It'll be okay, Rory," she whispered. She hugged Rory with all her heart.

"I don't get why this happened," Rory finally spoke. "He was a good guy, he did everything right. He was perfect. He never messed up. He was brilliant. I can't believe this happened."

"He was drunk driving, Rory. You couldn't have done anything."

"I told him to get out, he was drunk and I demanded that he got out. I was so stupid." She began crying onto her best friend's shoulder.

"Rory, don't worry about it," Lane cooed.

Lorelai was sitting on her other side. "Honey, you didn't have a choice. He hit you."

"He was drunk! He didn't know what he was doing!"

"But he did, Sweetie. He knew that he was hurting you."

"Why does everyone blame him? It was my fault too!"

"You were doing the right thing though, you knew that he was doing something wrong and made him leave."

"Lorelai's right, Rory," Lane added.

"How could I be so stupid? How could I throw him out?"

"Mommy!" The little girl sitting on Lorelai's lap squealed. She began tugging on Rory's sleeve. "Mommy, the service is over! Can we go now?"

"Yeah, baby, let's head over to the wake," Rory said to her daughter.

The three women stood, Rory carrying her five-year-old daughter, and Luke, who had been sitting there the whole time, followed as they left the church.

"Why do his parents insist on having the wake at their house? Sookie would do so much better with the food," Lorelai quipped.

"That's their way of life," Rory replied.

"Snobs, that's what they are," Lane added.

"They're my former in-laws, we have to be nice," Rory answered.

"Rory," Luke interrupted, "have you thought about maybe moving? Out of the house you shared with him? It might be for the best."

"Yeah, you could move back to Stars Hollow, stay with us," Lorelai offered.

"Mom, are you sure?" Rory asked. "I mean, I'd have to have Rebecca with me."

"I'm right here!" Rory's daughter, Rebecca, squealed.

"Yes, we know you are," Lane whispered to her, making the little girl giggle.

"I guess, I could do that," Rory agreed, "but only until I get back on my feet. I can get a job around town for cash, probably at the bookstore. It'll be good."

"Just like old times, except we weren't married then," Lane joked.

They all stopped walking when they reached the front door.

"Ready?" Lorelai asked.

"Ready," Rory repeated.

Lorelai knocked on the door as softly as she could.

His parents opened the door. "Rory," they said.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger." She and the rest of the group came into the house and began mingling with the other guests.

"Rory!" Someone called to Rory.

She looked to see one of her society friends coming towards her. She had met a lot of society friends since she married Logan. She had turned into what her mother didn't want her to but that's what was good about Lorelai, she didn't care. "Hi, Cecile," she said to the woman.

"Hi, Rory," Cecile replied, "I'm so sorry about this."

"It's okay, I'm doing better than when I first heard."

"If you need anything, just call."

"Thanks."

"Again, I'm so sorry about Logan." She walked of to one of the others wandering around the room.

She had said his name. No one had said his name to Rory since she announced his death to everyone. His name. The single word meant so much to her. The hidden meaning behind it. Just the idea of him. It hurt so much.

Tears started to fall from her eyes once again. Lorelai came over to her and embraced her in a hug. "It's okay, baby." She nodded to the others in their group and they showed up at her side.

"Let's get out of here," Lane said.

"Yeah," Rory mumbled.

And with the Rory, her mother, her daughter, her stepfather, and her best friend left the Huntzberger property for probably the last time.

AN: I just watched six hours of Gilmore girls last night, hence the spur of inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls but I wouldn't mind owning Jess…

Chapter 2: Charity case

"Coffee on the house," Luke said, pouring Rory a cup.

"Thanks, Luke," she mumbled stirring it.

"Rory, honey, things are going to be hard for a while but, you'll get through it," Lorelai told her daughter, "I know you will."

"Thanks, Mom," she replied. She looked over to Rebecca. "You want to go see where I grew up?"

"Yeah!" The five-year-old cheered with enthusiasm.

Rory picked her up and walked out of the diner.

"She'll be fine," Luke said to Lorelai.

"I hope so."

"Rory!" Taylor Doose called coming out of the Soda Shoppe.

"Hi, Taylor," she muttered.

He looked down to Rebecca. "Well, aren't you cute? Do you want some candy?"

"I'm not supposed to take candy from strangers," Rebecca said ducking behind Rory's leg.

Rory looked around for her daughter. "Becca, don't be scared, it's just Taylor. He's really nice." She looked back to Taylor. "Thanks for the offer, Taylor but her father just died, we just moved back, and we can't really afford anything at the moment."

"Oh, nonsense, it's on the house! I know all about what happened." He looked back to Rebecca. "What would you like?"

"Gummi Worms!" She screeched.

"Alright, one bag of Gummi Worms coming up!" He went back into the store and came out a second later with a bag of Gummi Worms in hand. "Here you go, Young Lady!"

"Thank you, Mister!" Rebecca shouted with a smile.

"Thanks, Taylor," Rory said again before walking off with Rebecca.

"Poor girl," Taylor muttered.

"Rory!" Miss Patty called from the studio. She took a drag of her cigarette before meeting Rory on the sidewalk.

"Hi, Miss Patty," Rory replied as brightly as she could.

"Oh, Honey!" Miss Patty wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug. "I've heard about the death. I'm so sorry, Honey!"

"Thanks, Miss Patty," she spat out as best as she could.

Miss Patty looked down to Rebecca. "Hi there."

"Hi!" Rebecca called back.

"Tell me, Sweetie, do you like dancing?"

"I love dancing!"

"How would you like free dance lessons?"

"I'd love it!"

"Miss Patty, you really don't have to do that," Rory replied.

"Oh but I do!" She pinched Rory's unhurt cheek. "Cheer up, Sweetie."

"Thanks, Miss Patty, but we got to go."

"Bye, Sweethearts."

Rory and Rebecca continued walking down the street. "I like this place, Mommy," Rebecca cooed.

"I do too," she replied.

"Rory!" Someone else called.

"Okay, I'm really getting tired of this," she muttered to herself. She looked up to see Andrew from the book store coming towards her. "Hi Andrew."

"Hi Rory, I just wanted to give you these," Andrew said, handing her several slips of paper.

She looked over the slips of paper. "These are coupons for books. Andrew, I can't accept these."

"But I want you to," he insisted. "You can use them to buy books for your daughter. If she's anything like you, she'll be a very good customer."

"Thank you, Andrew." She and Rebecca continued walking through the town.

"People here are nice, Mommy," Rebecca said.

"That's why I love this place," Rory replied.

"Rory!" Someone called to her.

"Why don't people leave me alone?" She muttered. She turned to see Dean running towards her.

"Dean!" Rebecca yelled, running into his arms.

"Hey short stuff, what's up?"

"I haven't seen you since Easter!"

"Has it been that long?"

"Yes!"

"What else is up?"

"We're moving here!"

"You are?"

"Yes!"

"Well, that's very good news!" He set her down and hugged Rory. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, considering…" Rory replied.

"Well, it's good that you're moving, getting away from the familiar."

"Yeah, it'll be good."

"You know that if you need anything you can count on me, right?"

"Why is everyone saying that lately?"

"What?"

Her eyes darted around. "I've become the town charity case."

"People just want to help."

"Andrew gave me coupons for free books, Patty is giving Rebecca free dance lessons, we got free coffee from Luke, and Taylor gave her free candy. I'm now the town charity case."

"People just want to help."

"I know, but I just want people to act normally around me."

"It'll take time for people to get used to it. Just give them that time."

"I guess."

"Well, I'll let you go, you probably need to get settled at your mom and Luke's place."

"Thanks, Dean."

AN: Thanks for the reviews! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls but I wouldn't mind owning Jess.

Chapter 3: Job Search and Friends Found

"Rory, honey," Lorelai said, trying to wake her daughter up.

"What?" Rory whined looking up at her mother.

"Rory, it's been a week since you first came here. You have been in bed for just as long. You haven't moved any of your things from your old house and you haven't gotten a job." She pulled the covers off Rory. "Get your butt out of bed now!"

Rory sat up and glared at Lorelai. "Fine." She climbed out of bed and shooed her mom out of the room. She started digging through her closet to find different clothes she had left behind over the years.

After choosing an outfit, she covered up the bruises on her face with base and left her house.

"We're closed right now," Luke called as the bell rang signaling someone entered the diner. "But if you want to wait a few minutes, I'll be opening soon."

"I think you'll make an exception," the guy from behind him replied.

Luke looked back at the door and saw Jess standing there. "Jess!" Luke called embracing his nephew in a hug. "How you doing, Buddy?"

Jess smiled. "I'm doing okay. Okay, I um, need a place to stay for a while."

"What'd you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything. The neighbors in my apartment building had a fire and it went into my apartment while I was gone. Everything gone. All I have is a backpack full of clothes."

"Okay, you can take upstairs."

"Thanks, Luke," Jess replied, heading towards the stairs.

"Rory's in town, you know," Luke mentioned making Jess stop in his tracks.

"Her and the whole family I'm guessing," he said bitterly.

"Well, Rebecca's here but Logan… he's gone for good."

He kept looking straight in front of him, not looking at Luke. "What happened?"

"He died in a car accident."

"How long ago?"

"Last week."

"How's she handling it?"

"I haven't really seen her that much. And I'm living in the same house as she is."

"God, it must be horrible for her."

"It is."

"Well, I should go get settled." He ran up the stairs into the apartment.

Ten minutes later, he ran out of the apartment and the diner. He walked straight to the bookstore, found a book, and hid in a corner, reading. _Poor Rory… She must be so hurt… How can she handle this? I never would want her to feel this pain._

Rory entered the bookstore and walked up to the counter. "Hey, Andrew, I know that there is no help wanted sign or anything but I really need a job."

"Oh of course, Rory! You can start tomorrow at 10. Why don't you take a look around, see if there's anything you want to use those coupons for," Andrew said.

"You know me, once I start book shopping I can never stop." She let out a laugh and started wandering around the store.

And with a turn down an aisle, they were brought back into each other's lives.

Jess closed the book and stood as quickly as he could. "Rory…"

She took a step back from him. "Jess, I didn't know you were in town."

"Yeah, I just got in this morning."

"So, I take it you heard."

"Heard what?"

"Jess…"

"Yeah, Luke told me. He's kind of worried about you, says that you spent the last week in your room."

"It's no big deal, I just have been really tired lately."

"How's your daughter taking it?"

"Rebecca? She's taking it better than anybody. A half of me thinks that she is just too young to really understand any of it."

"That might be it. She might be masking her pain."

"Like you?"

"Not true. I was always up front with you."

"Only if you were about to run away."

"Not when I came to your dorm. I wanted you to come away with me. Have you ever thought about what might've happened if you did?"

Rory looked down to the floor. "A few times. But if I went with you, Rebecca would never have been born."

"You're right, I guess."

"I got to go, but I'll keep in touch." She hugged him and turned to walk off. She glanced over her shoulder to him. "It was nice seeing you again, Jess, really." She walked off.

_Heartbroken, she's the one masking her pain. I'll see her around though, I hope. _Jess sat back down and buried himself in the book.

AN: Sorry to all of those who wanted a TristanRory or a DeanRory but I'm a huge fan of the JessRory. Anyways, please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Like I've said so many times before, I don't own the show but I'd like to own Jess.

Chapter 4: Move me

"Rory, you know I'd love to help you move your stuff from your house in Hartford but I have to work," Dean said to Rory.

"It's okay, I understand. Thanks, Dean."

"But if you need help with anything else, just tell me."

"I will, thanks." She left the market and began walking around the town square.

"Rory!" Jess called, running over to her. "How are you?"

"I'm a microscopic amount better than I was the other day when I saw you."

"That's good, I guess."

"I need to go up to Hartford to my old house and start packing up everything that I need. It is so tiring. I have to figure out what I'm going to keep and what I'm going to sell. I just want to get this over with."

"You need help?"

"Oh, Jess, really I won't make you help."

"But I want to, please, anything I can do to help."

"Alright, who am I to turn down help?"

"Cool, let's go."

Jess looked around the giant entryway. "You lived here?"

"For eight years," Rory replied, loading valuables into a box. "Now can you please help me?"

"Sorry, just amazing. You, living here, living this life. It's just weird."

"I know, you never saw me as this kind of girl but can you please help? That's why you're here. Can you go load up stuff in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, sure." He walked into the kitchen not knowing what to do exactly. He began opening cabinets and loading the plates into a box. He opened a cabinet to find several bottles of alcohol. Most of them were empty. But there was one bottle, a bottle of Jack Daniels that still had a little left in the bottle.

"Hey, Rory!" Jess said as he came back into the entryway. "What should I do with this?" He showed her the bottle of Jack Daniels.

Rory stared at the bottle.

Flashback

"Logan, please just put down the bottle and go to sleep," Rory begged her husband as he wandered around the room pushing things off of shelves.

"_Shut up!" He yelled at her._

"_Logan, I'm begging you, just go to sleep."_

"_Shut up!" He yelled again. And with his open hand, he hit her across the face, knocking her to the floor._

_She glared up at him. "Get out!"_

"_What?" He asked confused._

"_GET OUT! I want you out now!"_

"_Rory…"_

"_Get the hell out!"_

_Logan set the bottle down on the counter and left the house._

End of flashback

"Just throw it out," she replied.

"What? It's perfectly good," he answered.

"I don't care, get rid of it." She looked away from the bottle, wanting to block the memory from her mind.

Jess unscrewed the cap of the bottle and moved it slowly towards his mouth.

"Jess! Don't!" Rory shouted at him.

"Oh c'mon, Rory, just having a little fun."

"Just give me the bottle!" She reached over, trying to get the bottle from Jess and she knocked it out of his hand, making it shatter on the floor.

Jess knelt down to the floor and began trying to pick up the shards of glass.

Rory looked away from the broken bottle and Jess. She started sniffling as tears came from her eyes. "Don't worry about it, I just want to get out of here."

He glanced over to her. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She tried to hold back her tears. "Really."

He stood up and rested his hands on her shoulders. "What is wrong?"

"Just memories…" She let out a sob. "Stupid memories."

"What are you talking about?"

"The bottle. Logan died in a car crash because he was drunk. I kicked him out and he died."

"Oh, Rory, I'm so sorry." He hugged her. "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't, let's just get this over with." She wiped the tears off her cheek, smearing the base and revealing a part of the bruise.

"What's that?" Jess asked with a confused look.

"What's what?" Rory replied, calming down.

"On your face." He pointed to the bruise.

Her hand went to her face, covering the bruise. "Nothing."

He grabbed her hand, pulling it away from her face, and he started wiping away the makeup.

"Ow," she muttered.

"What happened?"

"Stupid me, I ran into a door."

"I know you're lying, what happened?"

She tried to avoid eye contact. "Logan happened."

"He hit you?"

"The night he died, he was drunk. He hit me and I demanded that he got out. I killed him."

"You didn't, you did the right thing."

"In what world?"

"The real one, Rory."

"But he was drunk! He didn't know what he was doing!"

"He did! Trust me, I've been drunk before and you know what is going on when you're intoxicated!"

"But, I didn't want to hurt him!"

"You didn't."

"Right."

He let his hand touch her hurt cheek. "I am right."

"It's my fault, if he hit me, he must've had a reason."

"He's a jackass. Wait, he _was_ a jackass."

"Let's just finish this up."

AN: Let Jess help you, Rory! Anyways, R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 5: Deadly secret

"When the hell did you get some much crap?" Lorelai asked weaving through the mountains of boxes.

"We had to pack everything," Rory replied. "We put all our furniture in storage so when we do get a place of our own, we'll have furniture."

"There's no rush, stay as long as you need," Luke added.

"Thanks, guys. Hey, Mom, can you watch Rebecca for me? I got to get to work like now."

"Yeah, Hun, go."

Rory made her way around the boxes and out the front door. She went over to the town square and into the bookstore. "Hey, Andrew," she said.

"Hi, Rory," he replied. "There are a few boxes of books in the back that need to be put on the shelves. Okay, get to work."

"Thanks." She grabbed a box from the back of the store and began filing them onto the shelves.

Jess came down the stairs into the diner. "Hey, Luke, you mind if I-" He looked up to see Luke wasn't there. He looked around the back of the store and came back out to the front. _Too strange… _He opened the front door and Luke came in.

"Hey, Jess," he said.

"You're late," Jess replied.

"First time for the whole entire time the diner's been open. Just had a late night last night."

"I don't want to know."

"And I overslept. Then I couldn't find the keys to the diner and it's so hard to find anything with Rory's stuff around."

"Well, that's bound to happen. I'm going to head out."

"Alright, I'll probably see you later."

Jess left the diner and entered the town square. _10 o'clock… Should I go? _He crossed the square and entered the bookstore. He walked up and down the aisles, looking at books but really looking for her.

She turned the corner and stopped, dropping her handful of books. "Jess, hey. What are you doing here?" She knelt down to pick up the books and he did the same.

"It's a bookstore, need I say anymore?"

"Right… You read more than I used to."

"Used to? Don't tell me he made you give up books." He knew that he should avoid saying Logan's name if possible.

"He wanted me to be the 'model wife'."

"God, what a jackass…" He glanced up to her. "I see you covered up the bruise again."

Her hand went to her face once again. "It's best for the work environment."

"But it's not the truth. It's hiding what happened to you."

"You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"About… him?"

"Yeah, him."

"No. I figured that everyone in town already knew."

"No, just my family and Lane."

He seemed kind of upset. "So what does everyone think happened?"

"They think I ran into a door."

"So no one outside of your family and Lane knows?"

"And you."

"Technically, I'm part of our family. Luke is my uncle and he married Lorelai, which makes her my step-aunt and you my step-cousin."

She stood up with the books in hand. "That's a somewhat disturbing thought."

He laughed, standing up too. "But we're not related."

She stared at him. "You're not going to tell anyone, right?"

"Tell them about what?"

"The truth behind my face…"

"No, I won't."

"Thank you, Jess." She hugged him, dropping the books once again.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. He breathed in the smell of roses coming from her hair. How he wished he could stay in that spot forever, just holding her in his arms. He pulled away from her and used every brain cell not to kiss her on her forehead.

She backed away from him, taking a deep breath. "I got to get back to work. Just look around, we can talk later if you want."

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Rory." He walked out of the aisle and down another, only hanging around to be near her.

AN: Sounds like somebody likes someone else. Anyways, R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls but I'd really like to own Jess.

Chapter 6: Don't Date Me.

"Where have you been?" Luke asked, teasingly as Jess entered the diner.

"The bookstore," Jess replied, getting behind the counter and pouring a cup of coffee.

"You were gone a long time."

"You know me around books."

"Two of your favorite things in the same place: Books and Rory."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you still have feelings for her. Just don't push to get her back too much because she's still a little under about the Logan thing."

"I hate that guy," he muttered to himself.

"'Cause he got Rory?"

"No, because he's a jackass."

"Why do you say that?"

"Are you serious? He hit her! He deserved to die! He deserves to burn in hell! He doesn't even deserve the luxury of hell!"

"Whoa, calm down, Jess. You really care for her, don't you?"

"Well, she shouldn't have dated that stupid asshole. But I don't think I'll do anything about it for a while, you know, give her time."

"You always were a smart kid, Jess."

"Thanks, but I can't be that smart if I flunked out of high school."

"You just didn't apply yourself."

"I guess that's true. I'm going to head up stairs."

"See you later."

"Hey everyone," Rory yelled entering the house.

"Mom!" Rebecca screamed, running up to her mom.

"How was work, Sweetie?" Lorelai asked.

"It was fine," Rory replied. She headed down the hall towards her room, with Rebecca following.

"Mom!" Rebecca yelled at her. "Who is that boy?"

"What boy? You haven't seen anywhere but here or the inside of Luke's since we moved."

"That boy!" She insisted. "The one Grandma Lorelai and Grandpa Luke are were talking about!"

Rory closed her bedroom door and knelt to be face-to-face with her daughter. "What were they saying?"

"That he needs to be in this town, that this is the best place for him. They say that he's the best for you. They say that you belong together. They were talking about setting up a lunch with you and him and them but then they would leave and so it would be you and him."

"Did they say his name?"

"Yes."

"Was it Jess?"

"Yeah! That's it."

"Thank you, Sweetie." She opened the door and stormed out into the living room. "Mom!"

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"You guys were going to trick me and Jess into a date? How could you?"

"You guys are perfect together, you just need to see that!"

"Mom, my husband died only like two weeks ago! And you want me to go out with one of my ex-boyfriends? I don't get you!"

Lorelai looked like she was about to reply when Luke stood up. "Rory, don't blame your mom, it was my idea. I take it that you've noticed Jess around the bookstore a lot lately."

"Yeah, but that's nothing new."

"He's been skulking around the bookstore so much just to see you. I realized that he still cares for you but he wasn't going to do anything about it. He wanted to let you grieve."

"That is a smart idea. You should listen to him, he knows what he's talking about it." She stomped out of the house and towards the middle of town. "I can't believe they did this… When I want to date, I will, I don't need them interfering." Before she knew it, she was outside of Luke's. It had closed already. She thought about throwing a rock at the window but that seemed too cliché.

She reached above the door and took down the spare key. She opened the door and entered, slamming it behind her. She climbed her way up the stairs and burst into the apartment uninvited.

Jess was sitting on the couch, reading and listening to music. "Rory?" He asked, setting down his book. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! And you want to know why I'm not okay? Because my mom and my step-dad were trying to get us together! Look, I have nothing against you, don't get me wrong, but Logan," she paused at saying his name for the first time, "just died! I need time! So don't date me, alright?"

Jess stood up. "Why are you yelling at me? I understood that! It was Luke and Lorelai that did this, not me! You have no idea how much I care about you! But I get that I have to step back for a while and let you heal! So don't get mad at me!"

Rory sat down on the couch and rested her head in her hands. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to be sorry, you are a little unstable at the moment. You just need to relax, take it easy." He placed a hand on her cheek.

She could feel his breath on her face. _No…_ She shot up from the couch and backed up to the door. "Just don't date me." She ran out of the apartment and the diner all together.

AN: Jess really does love her. Anyways, R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls but I wouldn't mind owning Milo Ventimiglia, who plays Jess (unfortunately, he's about 13 years older than me, damn…).

Chapter 7: Late night

"Hey, Rory," Jess said, coming into the bookstore.

She popped her head above one of the shelves to see him. "Oh hi! I didn't expect you in here, you haven't been around that much," she replied.

"Yeah, well, I'm working at the diner these days, earning some cash, so I don't really have that much time to lurk around the bookstore."

"Oh that sucks." She went back to filing books onto the shelves. "Andrew's out today but if you need help with anything, just let me know."

He worked his way around the corner so that he was in the same aisle as Rory. "When's your next break?"

"Um…" She though about it for a minute while finishing a box of books.** "**I don't get one today since, like I said, Andrew's gone. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you privately."

"Well, can it wait until I get off of work at six?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I guess…"

"Sorry, but I got to get back to work."

"Right…" He walked down another aisle and watched her through the gaps in the shelf. _Can it wait? I don't know… Six is a little late… Maybe I should just ask her now… _He browsed through the different books, not paying attention to the titles. He watched as she finished with the books and walked behind the counter, burying her face in a book she was currently reading. _Just go and talk to her… She's just Rory, and you're not asking her on a date. She made it very clear the other night that she doesn't want to date. But I'm just asking her to hang out at the diner after work, just as friends. Okay, go up and talk to her. _He looked around the corner at her and then pulled away. _What the hell man? You're Jess Mariano! You don't get nervous around girls! But then again Rory isn't just a normal girl… Get your head in the game, damn it!_ He walked around the corner back over to the counter.

"Hey, Jess," Rory said, "find anything?"

"No, not really. But I really want to ask you something and it can't wait until six."

"Um, okay, shoot." _Please, don't let him ask me out, I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to date. But then again, he made it clear that he really cares about me and I guess I care for him too, but it's just been too soon._

"Do you want to hang out after work? Not a date, just two friends hanging out. After you get done with work, you could swing by the diner and hang out there until I'm done with work, then we could just hang out."

She thought for a second. "And it's not a date?"

He smiled. "Most definitely not a date."

She gave a real smile for the first time in weeks. "That'd be great."

"Great… I'll see you at six." He left the bookstore and went back over to the diner.

After closing the bookstore, Rory made her way over to the diner. _Okay, he said it was just two friends hanging out but is that really what he's thinking? Just relax, as far as you know, this is just hanging out._ "Hey, Luke!" She called.

"Oh, Rory, what are you doing here?" Luke replied.

She sat down at one of the tables. "Can't I eat at my favorite place?"

"Anymore you and your mom just call and demand that I bring something home," he said as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Well, tonight I felt like actually sitting here."

He smirked. "Okay, but you need to hurry, busy tonight."

"Alright, so I'm hanging out here with Jess for a while. That's okay, isn't it?"

"He has to work until eight."

"I know, I'm hanging here until he's done working and then we're going to hang out together. That's okay, isn't it?"

"Yeah, just don't be out too late." He left the table and walked behind the counter at the same time as Jess was coming out from behind the counter. He caught onto his arm and said, "You have a visitor."

Jess looked over at Rory and then back at Luke. "Thanks."

"Don't hurt her, Jess. I mean it. You may be my nephew but she's my step-daughter and I will hurt you if you hurt her."

"God, Luke, you've become a little protective."

"Well, it is Rory."

"That's true. I promise, okay? We're just hanging out as friends."

"Okay. Now get back to work." He walked off into the back of the diner.

Shaking his head, Jess dropped an order off at a near-by table and sat down across from Rory. "So can I take your order?"

"Cute, so how are you?" She replied.

"I'm doing good, are you doing better?"

She smiled at him. "I'm doing okay."

"That's a good thing. I don't think you've really been all that happy since you've moved here."

"I think you're right."

Luke came out from the back room and paused when he saw Jess sitting with Rory. He walked over to Jess and said, "Jess, get to work or I'm going to make Rory leave. Sorry, Rory, but I need him to work."

"It's cool, Luke." She looked over to Jess. "Get to work."

"Miss Bossy," he quipped, getting up and getting back to work.

Jess locked the front door and turned the sign over to the closed side. He walked over to the counter and jumped onto it, sitting next to Rory.

She let out a laugh. "So why this sudden inspiration for a hang out session?"

"Just wanted to hang out like the old days, like that time you were home by yourself and Paris came over for a cram session. Then I showed up with a bunch of food. And Paris and I spent the whole time arguing over books. Speaking of Paris, have you seen her lately?"

"We kept in touch every once in a while. And then later that night, Dean called to say he was on his way. When I tried to get you out of there, he found us, so we were totally busted."

"I never found out what happened after I left. What did happen?"

"Well, Dean was totally pissed off."

"Obviously."

"And at that point it seemed like we were going to have a major fight. Thank god Paris stepped in. She told Dean that she wanted you to stay because she had a crush on you and wanted to get to know you better." She glanced up to Jess who was smiling. "Which was all a huge lie to save my ass."

"So it all worked out in the end."

"Sort of, I mean, it ended anyways."

"That's true."

"Oh remember that time we…"

After hours of reminiscing, they were starting to become tired.

"What time is it?" Rory mumbled.

"About 11," Jess replied.

She climbed off the counter slowly. "I should go."

"You sure? You are like falling asleep."

"What do you suggest? Sleeping upstairs?"

Jess stayed quiet.

"Oh you really meant that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, you can take Luke's old bed, it's still up there. So there isn't really anything that is making you go home."

"Okay, cool." They both climbed up the stairs into the apartment and fell asleep.

AN: Lorelai and Luke are going to kill her and possibly Jess, or are they? Only I know! Ha ha ha! Please review and be brutally honest! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. But I'd like to own Jess.

Chapter 8: Early Morning

Rory woke up and looked around the apartment. She had almost forgotten about where she was. _I'm above the diner; I'm in the apartment above the diner. And Jess is sleeping in the other room._

She got out of bed and climbed down the steps, into the diner, hoping she could get some coffee. Unfortunately for her, she didn't check what time it was before she entered.

She came down the steps (AN: fully dressed unlike Lorelai) and stopped at the foot of the steps. The diner was completely full, with people she knew! At her quick look around she saw Babette, Miss Patty, and Taylor. She glanced behind the counter to see Luke standing there, outraged.

Rory turned around and ran back up the stairs. She picked up the pace when she heard Luke call her name and his footsteps at the bottom of the stairs.

She burst into the apartment yelling, "Jess! Jess! Wake up!" She shook him awake. "Wake up!"

"What?" He snapped getting up. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a red pair of boxers.

She came back out into the main room of the apartment with Jess following right behind her. She turned to face him. "Is there a back way out of here? Luke is coming up!"

"Luke?" He repeated.

"Yes! Luke! Your uncle, my stepfather! I went downstairs to get coffee and he saw me. He's totally pissed."

"Shit!"

Luke came into he apartment and threw his hands in the air. "What is going on here?" He yelled causing Jess to side step away from Rory.

"Luke, It's not what it seems," Rory cried.

"Oh, it better not be."

"It's not," Jess insisted. "Nothing happened."

Luke looked over to Rory. "I want to hear it from Rory, she would never lie."

Rory looked up at him with wide eyes. "Nothing happened. After we closed the diner, we spent hours reminiscing about old times. Then about 11, I was falling asleep so he told me I should sleep upstairs, in your old bed and he'd sleep in his room. Nothing happened."

"Okay, fine, go home, your mom is probably wondering where you are."

"Okay, Luke," Rory replied, leaving the apartment.

Luke glared daggers at Jess. "Do even think about it, Jess."

"Think about what?" He hissed.

"What you're thinking. Don't."

Jess narrowed his eyes. "You're saying this now, after you tried to set us up?"

"I was going to set you two up on a lunch date, when I could supervise."

"But nothing happened! Didn't you listen to Rory?"

"Oh, c'mon Jess, two thirty-year-olds? You guys were left alone in an empty diner, with an apartment above it. Then this morning I see her coming from the apartment. What do you think I'll think if I see that?"

"I know what you'll think but it didn't happen! Luke, you can trust me!"

"_Can _I trust you?"

"Yes, if you don't believe me, ask Lorelai. I'm sure Rory wouldn't lie to her."

"You're right about that. Like I said before, don't hurt her." He left the apartment, leaving Jess all alone.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled at her daughter as she entered the house.

"Hi, Mom," she replied.

"Where have you been? You were gone all night; you never even came back from work. Rebecca has been so worried about you."

"I stayed the night at the diner."

"With Jess?"

"Yes, with Jess. But nothing happened, we spent time talking and then we fell asleep."

"Okay, I trust you. Besides, you're old enough to make your own decisions. So was it fun?"

"Oh my god, Mom, Logan just died, I'm not going to sleep with another guy so soon."

"Okay, if you insist but I thought you didn't want to date so soon."

"It wasn't a date, it was two friends hanging out."

"Whatever." She turned back around and left the room.

Rory crashed onto her bed. _Is that all it really was?_

AN: I think maybe it was a little more than friends hanging out. But then again, I'm the writer; I know everything. Anyways, R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 9: Can't hide from your past

Jess entered the bookstore and said, "Hey Rory."

"Hey!" She called from behind a bookshelf. "What's up?"

"Not much, just book searching."

She came from behind the bookshelf and settled herself at the counter. "Well, you know the drill, just take a look around."

"Right," he said before wandering around the store.

After coming to a decision about ten books, he headed back to the counter. Rory was at standing there, reading the same book that she had been reading since their hang-out time together.

Jess got a closer look at the cover and squinted his eyes to see the title and the author's name. He couldn't believe the name he just read. "I can't believe it," he said to her as he set the books on the counter.

"What?" She replied, looking up from the book and scanning the books he wanted to buy.

"You actually read it."

She glanced at the cover of the book and blushed. _A novel by Jess Mariano…_ "You didn't expect me to?"

"I don't know…"

She blushed again. "I keep a copy with me at all times, even back when I was with Logan. And one time back when Rebecca and I visited for Easter, I convinced Andrew to put it in stock."

"Really?"

"Yeah; fiction M. We have a few copies."

"Anyone buying it?"

"Luke bought a copy once I told him about it. Then a few people have come in and just been shocked that you, the ex-hoodlum of Stars Hollow, actually did something with your life."

"Yes, well, I sure showed them."

She smiled at him. "You sure did." She looked back at the books she was ringing up.

He paused. "I've written other books you know…"

She looked back at him. "You did?"

"Yeah, I can get you copies if you want."

"You bet I want."

"Good, well I should get back to the diner."

"See you…" She waved to him as he left the store.

"Mommy?" Rebecca whined, tugging on Rory's arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking up an old friend," Rory replied, typing Jess's name into a search engine.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see about what he's been doing."

"Why?"

"Because he's my friend."

"Why?"

She leaned down to be at eye-level with her daughter. "Honey, trust me, I understand how fun the 'why' game can be but I'm really busy right now. Can we do this later?"

"Why?"

"Rebecca Elizabeth Huntzberger…"

"Okay…" She sulked and left the room.

Rory heard the T.V. turn on a minute later and then looked back to the screen. She clicked on the top link that the search engine had come up with. "The Jess Mariano fan club? Whoa…" She pressed back and went to another link. "The unofficial Jess Mariano website? He is famous… Unbelievably famous… Why didn't he tell me this?"

"Why didn't who tell you what?" Someone said behind her.

She jumped and turned to look at the person behind her. "Oh, mom," she said when she saw it was Lorelai, "what's up?"

"I should be asking you that." She came farther into the room and looked at the computer screen. "The unofficial Jess Mariano website?"

"Jess told me he wrote more books than just that first one."

"Oh…"

"So I decided to see if anything was really different. It turns out he has basically a cult formed around him."

"Oh! Can I join?" Lorelai cheered enthusiastically.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at the screen. Her eyes widened as she saw something. "Wow…"

"What?" Lorelai asked, focusing on the screen.

"That…" She pointed to something on the screen. "It's a message board someone has started, 'subject: Who's Rory?'"

"Oh click!"

She did as she was told. "Okay, 'Does anyone know who this Rory Gilmore person is? She's been mentioned in a few of his books.' What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of his fans does. Read more!"

"Next entry: 'I have no clue, but whoever it is must be pretty damn lucky to have met him.' And that's it. Then they go into this stupid conversation of actually meeting him."

"Well, that's no help. I guess we'll have to wait to find out.

"Delivery for Rory Gilmore!" Jess said as he entered the bookstore. He dropped a Luke's bag on the counter.

She looked at it and then said, "What's this?"

"Food and a copy of my second book. I can't stay but I just thought that you might get hungry."

"Thanks." She watched as he turned to leave but she yelled, "Jess,wait."

He turned back to face her. "Yeah?"

"Last night, after you told me that you wrote more books, I googled you at home."

"You googled me?"

"Yeah… And I found your unofficial website."

"Nice…"

"Well, there was a message board that was called, 'Who's Rory?' What's that about?"

"Um… I have no idea. Well, I got to get back. Bye." He ran out of the bookstore and back to the diner.

"Okay then…" Rory muttered to herself. She dug through the bag and found the book. She opened it up and found the dedication page. _To Rory Gilmore, for just being you…_ "Oh my God…"

AN: Someone is trying to tell someone something. Please R&R! P.S. Sorry that it took so long to update but my keyboard has been out of whack.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 10: Dedicate your life to me.

"Mom!" Rory cried running into her house. "Mom, are you here?" She tossed her keys and jacket on the couch. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mommy!" Rebecca called running out to her mom.

"Hi, Sweetie," Rory replied hugging her daughter. "Have you seen your grandma around here anywhere?"

"She's upstairs."

"Thanks." She ran up the stairs and knocked on her mother's door. "Mom!"

"Come in, Rory!" Lorelai called back.

She entered the room. "You'll never guess what I found out about that message board."

Lorelai looked out from the closet. "Jess actually told you?"

"No, he didn't but he stopped by the bookstore and dropped off food and his second book."

"And you didn't ask him?"

"Of course I did! But he said he didn't know and bolted."

"Typical guy. So how'd you find out if he didn't tell you?"

"The book." She handed the book to Lorelai. "Open to the dedication page."

Lorelai did as she was told. "Let's see. 'To Rory Gilmore, for just being you.' Wow… See I raised you right. You leave guys so speechless that they dedicate books to you."

"What should I do? I mean, that must say that he still cares about me."

"Or that he did. He wrote this book a while ago, he might've moved on since then."

"Then why would the people on his website make a big deal about me?"

"Maybe they were just so shocked."

"I have no clue but I'm going to check this out."

Rory had made it to the library and started looking for Jess's books. She finally made it back to a comfy chair and began opening each book. "'To Rory Gilmore,' 'to Rory Gilmore,' to Rory Gilmore,' and 'to Rory Gilmore!' If that doesn't mean anything, then I don't know what does."

She got up and put the books away. When she turned to leave, she saw a familiar face. "Just can't seem to avoid each other, can we?" She said to him.

Jess smirked. "No, I guess not." He glanced at the author's name of the book she just put away. "You know I can just get you a copy of them for free."

"I know, I just wanted to check something out."

"What?"

"I was just seeing if you made a sequel to your first book."

"Not yet."

"Right. So I'm going to go."

"Alright. Stop by the diner later, maybe we can hang out."

"Yeah, sure. Bye." She turned around and ran out of the library.

"Mom!" Rory screamed for the second time that day.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Lorelai called back from the couch.

Rory began pacing in front of her mom. "Okay, so I decided to figure out if I was really a big deal. Every book is dedicated me! Every one!"

"Every book? So he does still love you…"

"I said nothing about love. I said care. Love and care are two totally different things. Care could mean multiple things: care as a friend, care as a sister, etc."

"So could love: love as a friend, love as a sister, etc."

"I ran into him at the library and I totally lost my nerve. He asked me to stop by the diner later. What should I do?"

Lorelai stood up and stopped her daughter form pacing. "Don't freak! This is Jess we're talking about! Just act like you!"

"Okay, like me. Right. Then I guess I should go to the diner."

"Yeah. You should."

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

AN: What will happen? Only I know! Anyways, please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I wish that I could own Milo Ventimiglia, even though he's like 29 and I'm only 15…

Chapter 11: Cross the bridge to my heart.

As Rory walked, she became angrier and angrier. How could he not tell her that he dedicated almost every one of his books to her? How could he pretend that he was clueless about the message board? Why hadn't he told her?

By the time she entered Luke's, she could've torn the door off its hinges. "Jess!" She screamed.

He set down the pot of coffee on a near-by table and walked up to her. "Come with me." He brushed past her and grabbed her hand, taking her with him.

"What do you mean come with you? I have something to say to you!" She yelled at him as he pulled her through the town square.

"Not here!" He replied.

"Why not here?"

"Because I don't want to make a scene."

"What do you call this?"

"I call this avoiding a scene."

"Whatever."

He continued to pull her through the town until they had reached his favorite place in all of Stars Hollow, the bridge.

"Now you can yell…" He said.

"Why the hell did you dedicate six books to me? What on Earth would posses you to do that?"

He stayed silent.

"Jess? Hello?"

He sat down on the edge of the bridge. "I used to come here all the time."

She sat down next to him. "I know. This was your favorite place in Stars Hollow."

"No, I didn't mean the bridge. I meant Stars Hollow. After I came back the first time after moving to Venice Beach, I would come and hang around Stars Hollow without anyone knowing. And when you began only coming here on holidays with the family, I would hang out here and just sort of watch you."

"That's kind of creepy."

"One time Rebecca almost caught me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She ran out over here and I heard your voice so I jumped in the lake and hid under the bridge."

"I thought she was making that guy up… I guess she wasn't."

"Nope…"

She paused for a moment. "Why did you dedicate those books to me? Six books? Are you mad?"

"Rory, you always wanted what was best for me, you always wanted me to be better. I owe you my success."

"But there were other people too. Well at least another person: Luke. He wanted what was best for you."

"I know. But you… You're you."

She stood up. "I don't get it, Jess. Why me?"

He stood up too. "I… I'm…" He looked to the ground. He looked back up before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

She stepped back out of shock, nearly falling off the bridge. "You… I… Um…"

"Those books were dedicated to you because I love you. When you didn't want to go away with me all those years ago, it broke my heart. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

It was like deja vu all over again, except in a different place and a different guy. She burst into tears and she just wanted to run away.

Jess kept a grip on her arm. "Rory, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "NO! NO! NO!"

"What, Rory?"

"NO! I can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"Logan just died!"

"But he hit you, Rory!"

"That may be but he was still my husband! And Rebecca's father! Even though we had our issues, I still loved him!"

"He hit you!"

"Don't you get it, Jess? It doesn't matter! I thought you of all people would've figured that out!" She marched past him and back to town.

AN: Someone's pissed. Anyways, please R&R!P.S. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanzaa!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Chapter 12: Adore me before you ignore me.**

**Rory kept her nose buried in a book when Jess came into the bookstore.**

**"Hey," he said to her, leaning on the counter.**

**"Hello, Sir, is there something I can do for you?" She replied stiffly.**

**"Don't act like that…"**

**"Please, Sir, if there's nothing you need, don't bother me."**

**"That's not a nice way to talk to a customer."**

**"Sir, do you need me to look something up?"**

**Jess smirked. "Yeah, I'm looking for a certain book."**

**"Please give me the title," she replied as she prepared to type something into the computer.**

**"Jess is sorry but Rory's not listening," he joked.**

**"Not funny, Jess," she answered snapping out of her professional mode.**

**"What's not funny is the cold shoulder from you."**

**"What did you expect? That I'd just want to go upstairs above the diner to the apartment with you?"**

**"No, I just expected, well, that you'd want to date me."**

**"I do want to date you…"**

**"Then why did you shut me down yesterday?"**

**"I told you, Logan may have been a jerk but he was my husband and I loved him."**

**Jess looked at the floor. "It's hard, isn't it?"**

**"What is?"**

**"Loving someone who doesn't love you back."**

**"Jess…"**

**"Don't, Rory, just don't." He walked out of the bookstore, dejectedly.**

**Rory looked down at the book in her hand and opened the cover. _To Rory Gilmore…_ She read to herself.**

Rory watched outside of Miss Patty's as her daughter danced around with the other little girls in her class.

Dean came up behind her and said, "Hey."

She looked behind her to see him standing there. "Oh hi…"

"You sound disappointed."

"Sorry, I don't mean to."

"What's up?"

"Just life."

"An explanation?"

"Things with Jess…"

"Don't tell me he's bugging you."

"No, we just had a fight."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I just really like him."

"And he doesn't like you back."

"No… It's not like that. He just likes me too much."

"Explain?"

"I still love Logan."

"Oh…"

"And he just doesn't get it."

"When you're a guy, it's hard to understand why a girl like you wouldn't love you."

"He knows why though. He's just starting to understand that I actually loved Logan despite our differences. And it hurts him."

"Tough for him."

"You think I should talk to him?"

"I'd say so."

"Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you take Rebecca home after the class is over?"

"No problem."

"Thanks, Dean." She hugged him before running off to the diner.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 13: Don't bother.

Rory snuck into the diner as she looked around for Jess.

"Can I get you something?" Luke asked Rory.

"No, nothing Luke…" She replied.

"Jess is in back."

"Thanks." She wandered behind the counter and into the backroom where Jess was restocking the shelves. "Hey, Jess."

"You're not supposed to be back here," he said in the same work tone that Rory had used the day earlier at the bookstore.

"I won't be long, I promise."

"Yeah right."

"I just want to say that I'm sorry about what happened the other day."

"Which one? When I said I loved you and you yelled at me or when you broke my heart?"

"Both I guess."

"Don't bother."

"I-"

"You know what, Rory?"

"What?"

"I don't really feel like talking to you right now."

She nodded lightly. "Right…" Afraid of crying in front of Jess at this moment, she left the diner.

Luke watched as Rory left in tears and went into the backroom. "Jess?"

"Yeah, Uncle Luke?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"What? You mean you don't have a long enough list already?"

"I'm serious, Jess."

"Now that's something new."

"What was that about?"

"I just don't feel very chatty today, you know?"

"I don't like to see Rory upset, Jess."

"That's something I didn't know."

"Stop with the attitude."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to know why you're acting like this around Rory."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Why not?"

Jess obviously was sick of this conversation. "I tell her I love her and she gets mad at me. Then I try to apologize and she gives me the cold shoulder. I think I have the right to be mad at her."

"Why did she get mad at you?"

"What?"

"Why did she get mad at you when you said that you love her?"

"Something about being in love with Logan."

"She's not over Logan yet?"

"I don't see why; he hit her."

"I see…"

"What do you see?"

"That you don't want to believe that she's still in love with him but she is."

"No…"

"Um, yeah, that's pretty much it."

"I just… ugh, I just hate that he hurt her and I want to ring his neck."

"Yeah, I think it's pretty obvious that you don't want to believe it."

"But… But how could she? He changed her so much. He liked her as the girl who lived at her grandparents' house and went to formal parties. He liked the fake her. At least it was the fake her years ago… He transformed her into something she wasn't. I want him to burn in hell."

"Tell me how you really feel."

"It just hurts that I can't have her."

"You can someday but her husband died like two months ago."

"Even when it's been several years, she will always think about him. How can I compete with someone who isn't even alive?"

"You don't. You just let her be and hope she'll love you as much as she can."

Jess paused. "How do you know all this?"

"I'm married to Lorelai. I watch a lot of movies."

"Oh yeah…"

"So what happened at the bookstore?"

"I came in, she was pissed and then I said to her that it hurts when you love someone who doesn't love you back…"

"Yeah, I know that first hand."

"Well, I was referring to her and Logan as well as me and her. And then she just seemed to stop and she wanted to say something but I walked out."

"Why?"

"I was defending myself. I didn't want anything she said to hurt me. So I left."

"Maybe what she was trying to say was what she was trying to say to you now."

"Maybe you're right."

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update but I've fractured my elbow and it's hard to type. Anyways, R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 14: It rains in April

Jess had tried to talk himself out of going to talk to Rory but he just couldn't. He needed to talk to her; he wanted to talk to her. She needed to understand what was bothering him so much about this.

He rang the doorbell to the house and waited for the answer. The door swung open to reveal someone Jess didn't know. She had long, brown, wavy hair and wore glasses. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Is Rory here?" He asked.

"Um, no, she's not," the girl replied. "But I could give her a message."

"Just tell her that Jess came by to see her," he answered, as he turned to walk away.

"So you're Jess?" She called to him.

He turned back to face her. "Yeah…"

"Oh! You should come in!"

He followed her into the house and sat on the couch. Rebecca was sitting on the floor, coloring.

"You want something to drink?" The girl asked.

"Who are you?" Jess said bluntly.

"You mean you've never been told about me?"

"No…"

"Well, I'm April. I'm your cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, Luke's my dad."

"And Lorelai's your mom, right?"

"No."

"Wow, Luke has a kid."

"Didn't your mom tell you? She's known for just about as long as Luke has."

"Well, I haven't had much contact with them over the years."

"Oh, well, yeah, Luke has a daughter." She sat down next to Jess on the couch.

They sat in silence before April said, "I've read a few of your books. They're not bad."

"Thanks…"

"You must've really liked Rory…"

"What do you do, April?"

"I'm still in college. I graduate from Harvard this June."

"What's your major?"

"I've been switching to different sciences."

"That's interesting."

A silence fell over them again.

"So do you guys know when Rory's expected to be back?" Jess asked.

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"I just really need to talk to her."

"Okay…" She had a smirk on her face, as if she knew why he wanted to talk to her. She knew that he must've liked her since he dedicated the majority of his books to her. There must've been something about her that he liked. "You must really like her."

"Like who?" Jess replied.

"Rory."

"Um, so where'd Rory go to?"

"Stop avoiding the topic."

"She went out with Uncle Dean!" Rebecca announced cheerfully.

AN: Please R&R! Sorry that it took so long to update but there's been a lot going on with me. I've been really busy with school. Anyways, R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter 15: Oh really?

"She went out with Dean?" Jess repeated.

April nodded. "Yep, she left about half an hour ago."

Jess stared at the ground. "Well, isn't that just great."

"You can hang around here if you want," April suggested. "Rory should be back sometime soon."

"No, I think I'm going to head out." Jess got up and headed towards the door.

Rebecca scurried to her feet and grabbed onto Jess's leg. "Hey, let go, kid," he said.

"I know you!" Rebecca called.

"I've never talked to you before though," he replied.

"I saw you by the bridge! You jumped in and Mommy said I made you up!"

"You remember that?"

"Yeah!"

He knelt down to her level. "Do you know where Uncle Dean could've taken her?"

She shook her head. "No…"

"Well, I'm going to go find her, okay?"

Rebecca nodded and Jess left the house. It didn't take him long to find Rory. She was being dropped off by Dean as he came out of the house. Jess stepped off the porch and walked over to Rory and Dean. "Rory…" He said.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I need to talk to you."

Rory looked over to Dean who was getting into his car. "You want me to stay?" He asked.

She shook her head and watched as he drove off. She turned to Jess. "Didn't you already say everything that you had to say to me?"

"Not even close."

"Fine then, talk."

"I was just hurt. I want you to love me. I didn't even think that you could love Logan because of how he treated you. I want to feel like I've been trying to protect you. I know that now there is nothing that I need to protect you from."

"What about the cold shoulder that you gave me in the diner?"

"I was protecting myself. I wasn't sure what you would say. I didn't want you to hurt me. If anyone could, it would be you."

"I just can't deal with a relationship right now."

"I know, Logan died only a few months ago. I understand that now."

"I just don't get why you were so upset with me."

"Because I was hurt! I just didn't know what to do!"

Rory threw her arms around Jess and hugged him as tight as she could. "I don't want to hurt you."

Jess hugged her back and inhaled the scent of her hair. "I know. I never meant to hurt you, ever. And I don't want to hurt you."

"But I can't handle a relationship right now."

"I know that. And I'm willing to wait for you. I've been waiting for ten years, I can wait a little while longer."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Rory. I'd for you forever."

She hugged him tighter. "Thank you, Jess." She let him go and nodded towards the house. "C'mon, let's go inside." She grabbed his hand and they walked into the house together.

AN: So cute! Anyways, please R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 16: Ready to commit?

It took about three months until Rory felt like she was ready for anything.

But one day, she came straight into the diner and marched up to the counter where Jess was standing. "Can I talk to you in private?" She asked him.

"Um, okay…" He followed her into the back room.

"I'm ready," she said bluntly.

"Ready for what?"

"A relationship. I finally feel that I'm ready to at least try and if not, then it will be just a little longer."

"Are you sure, Rory? I don't want to rush you into anything that you can't handle. I really don't want to do that to you."

"You're not doing anything to me. I want this."

"I do too." He leaned down and kissed her gently. It felt right to him. He wanted to be with her, no matter what it took.

"Look, I need to get back to the bookstore. I kind of took an unofficial break but I just needed to tell you. Bye!" She gave him a quick kiss and ran out of the diner.

"What was that about?" Luke asked his nephew as he came out from the backroom.

"She's ready."

"For what?"

"Ready to move on from Logan… to me."

"That's great, Buddy," Luke replied. "Just don't hurt her or I'll have to kill you."

"Dually noted."

The next day, Rory ran up to Jess in the town square, frantic. "Jess!"

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"My grandparents called last night and my mom happened to come in and yell something about you."

"This doesn't sound good."

"They asked about you and I had to tell them the truth."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"They invited us over to dinner."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was."

"Can't we just not go?"

"That's not an option. We have to go."

"There's no way out?"

"No way out."

"Fine… I just hope it goes better than last time."

"I do too." She linked her arm into his and he walked her back to the bookstore.

"When's the dinner?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. I need you to dress nicely and please try to be on time. And I would really appreciate if you didn't get a black-eye again."

"Alright. So I need to wear my grungy clothes, come an hour later, _and _get into a fight right before I come over. Got it."

"Jess!"

"I'm just messing with you. I'll do my best."

"Thank you." She kissed him and said, "Run along. I have some work to do. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

AN: I know, not the best chapter but I'm trying. Next chapter will be the dinner. Then something no one will expect, except for me. Anyways, please R&R ASAP!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 17: Living Nightmare

"Hold on a second," Rory said, straightening out Jess's jacket.

He let out a laugh. "Rory, chill," he replied.

"No, you don't understand. You've never been in the lion's den before."

"Yes I have."

"Okay, so you have but not when my grandpa was here. When Dean came over, he was so hard on him that I left furious. Please, just be good."

"I will." He gave her a kiss.

Lorelai, Luke, and Rebecca came around the corner. "I still don't see why you made us come along," Lorelai said, disgruntled.

"I need someone to take some of the heat off of me," Rory explained.

"I'll never forgive you for making me be around my parents when I have to be."

"Oh sure you will, after we get ice cream on the way home."

"Yay," Lorelai replied happily.

"Just ring the bell," Jess groaned.

Rory rang the bell and a maid answered.

The five entered the house and were led to the other room.

"Lorelai, Rory, Rebecca," Emily said, happily giving them each a hug, "how are my three favorite girls?"

Lorelai looked at her mother as if she had grown a second head. "We're fine, Mom, how about you?"

"Oh just excellent," she replied, still smiling greatly. She looked at Luke. "Luke! How is my son-in-law?"

"Just fine, Emily," he said, nodding slightly.

"That's wonderful," she answered, a smile still pasted on her face. She caught Jess in her sight. "Oh, you must be Jess. I'm Emily Gilmore, Rory's grandmother."

Jess opened his mouth to say something but Lorelai said, "He knows, Mom, he's met you before."

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Gilmore," Jess added.

Richard entered the room. "You must be Jess," he said, spying the only perosn he didn't recognize. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"Um, I work at the diner with Luke temporarlily but I've written several books in the past," Jess explained.

Richard scoffed and went over to the bar. "What are you doing in Stars' Hollow? I'm told you had a good job at a bookstore in Philidelphia. Why'd you leave?"

"I felt it was time to move on."

"Then what is to say that you won't leave Star's Hollow soon? Then you will have just come into Rory's life and leave once again."

"I'm pretty content with my life now."

"Or so you say. You can't just keep coming into her life and leaving again."

"Dad, stop," Lorelai said.

"No!" Richard replied. "I'm not going to stop! He is not good enough for Rory!"

"Isn't that my decision?" Rory interrupted. "Isn't it my choice who I date, who I get involved with?"

"Rory, calm down," Jess said quietly.

"We've had this discussion before, Rory!" Richard yelled. "You are special and you deserve someone equally as special!"

"Jess _is_ special! But it's funny that you had no problem with me marrying Logan!"

"Logan had gone somewhere in his life!"

"No! You only liked him because he was of the sam status as you!"

Richard became quiet before storming back to his study.

Just as upset, Rory stormed out the front door.

Emily and Lorelai looked at each other. "I guess we should go," Lorelai said.

"I guess that would be best," Emily replied.

The other four waved goodbye and left the Gilmore estate.

Rory was sitting on the hood of Jess's car, disgruntled.

"Let's get out of here," Jess said. He pulled her off the hood of the car and she got in.

"I'll see you guys back home," she called to her daughter, mother, and step-father.

She was quiet most of the way home.

"Rory," Jess said, breaking the silence. "I've been thinking."

"About what?" She replied, a little softer than Jess had expected.

"I think you should move into Luke's apartment with me."

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I had writer's block. Anyways, please R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. The only thing I own is Rebecca.

Chapter 18: Two Become One

Rory stared at him in awe as he continued to drive down the highway, like what he just said wasn't completely crazy. "Are you serious?" she asked, amazed.

Jess smiled at her. "Of course I am," he replied softly. "I'm always serious when it comes to you."

She sighed. "I don't know Jess…" She looked at him. "What about Rebecca? She's been through so much… What about my mom? You know how close we are. And Luke? Would he even be okay with me living there? It is his place after all. And-"

He let out a laugh. "Rory, chill out." He took her hand in his. "Stop over thinking it for one moment. Just think about you and me. Do you want to live with me?"

Rory sat in silence for a moment, thinking it over. She did love Jess… And he loved her… "Oh, what the hell, I'll move in."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"NO!" Rebecca screeched once her mom made the announcement. The little girl ran over and clutched onto Lorelai's leg. "I don't wanna!"

Rory knelt to Rebecca's level to try to reason with her. "Rebecca, the apartment is very nice. And it's right above the diner, one of your favorite places in Stars Hollow."

"I wanna stay with Grandma Lorelai!" she cried.

Rory sighed, annoyed but trying to keep cool. "Honey…"

"NO!" Rebecca screamed again, still clutching to Lorelai's leg.

Lorelai looked down at her daughter. "Rory, you know, you don't have to move out…"

Rory stood. "I know, Mom," she said. "But Jess and I want to live together."

"Hun, but is that what's best for Rebecca?" Lorelai looked at her with sincerity.

"Mom," Rory whined, "I've been doing what's right for Rebecca her whole life. It's time I did something for myself."

Recognizing the stubbornness she'd given her daughter, Lorelai said, "Alright. I'll help you pack."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Well, this is it," Rory said to her daughter as they hauled a few suitcases into the apartment.

Rebecca looked around the apartment before saying, "I don't like it! I want to go back to Grandma Lorelai's!"

Rory sighed and looked at Jess. He gave her a shrug in return. She looked back at the little girl. "It will take some getting used to but I bet you'll love it eventually. And besides, we won't be staying here forever. We'll get our own house eventually and then you can have your own room instead of sharing with me or sleeping in the living room."

"I don't want my own room, I want Grandma Lorelai!" The girl screamed.

Rory finally raised her voice. "Rebecca! We are not going back to live there! I'm sorry but that's final!"

Rebecca scowled and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Rory let out a groan. "God, she wears me out sometimes…"

Jess wrapped her in a hug. "Maybe you should get some rest or something."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, maybe…"

Together, they went into the other bedroom and closed the door behind them.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory woke up an hour later and wandered into the main room of the apartment. She noticed the bathroom door was open but Rebecca was no where to be seen. Walking into the kitchen, she called, groggily, "Rebecca? Where are you?"

There was no reply.

Panic began to enter her voice as she called again, "Rebecca? Come on, stop hiding."

It was then that she saw it. A piece of paper with her daughter's childish handwriting that said, "Ran away!"

Now more panicked than ever, Rory screamed, "JESS!"

AN: Dun dun duh! Sorry that it's been so long but I kinda got out of my fanfic written streak and got into my own stuff again. But I'm back and I'll try to keep updating regularly again.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 19: Freedom Run

"Rory, stop freaking out," Jess said, trying to calm her down. "I'm sure she's fine."

"That's easy for you to say!" she snapped at him. "She isn't _your _child!"

He took her by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Calm down. It will all be alright. I'm sure she just went to Lorelai's or… somewhere else in Stars Hallow. Sookie's maybe."

She nodded slowly in response. "Yeah… You're probably right…"

He gave her a comforting smile. "So, you give your mom a call and I'll go check downstairs if Luke has seen her."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It had been hours. Nobody in town had seen her. Rory was ready to go to the police, ready to start her major freak out. Then her phone rang.

She was taken aback by the name on the caller ID and answered, "Hi, Grandma…"

"Hello, Rory," her grandmother replied. "How are you?"

"Uh, well, not so good," she said. It was confusing her why her grandmother had just happened to call her at this very inopportune moment. "I'm trying to find Rebecca…"

There was a pause before her Grandmother said, "She's here, Rory."

Rory's heart jumped. "What?"

"She's here with your grandfather and me," her grandmother reiterated. "She's fine."

How in the hell did her daughter get all the way to Hartford by herself? "Ho- How did she get there?"

"She said she took the bus," her grandmother informed her. "Why on earth would you let that child take the bus by herself? At her age? What were you thinking?"

"I didn't-!" She sighed. "I don't want to talk about this, Grandma. I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and sighed a sigh of relief. Her daughter was safe.

AN: I know, it took me forever to update, _and_ it is a really short chapter. But I'll try to update again soon. I think this story will end in the next couple of chapters. Please R&R!


End file.
